What You Wanted
by I'm just a simple human Being
Summary: I feel like you've been pulling away from me. I thought this is what you wanted, ya know. I thought I was what you wanted, she questioned. Trory. Complete.


A/N: Just a short one shot I hope you guys enjoy. It's Trory as always. Would love some feedback.

* * *

Flashback 

_The small town girl with adorable blue-green eyes was standing in front of him with a look of defeat._

_The never-ending wonder that her gaze captivated day after day was astray from her orbs as she looked at him._

_"Tristan," she whispered._

_He didn't even glance her way._

_She tried again, "Tristan"._

_She succeeded when he turned to look at her._

_"I feel like you've been pulling away from me. I thought this is what you wanted, ya know." _

_She paused for a moment waiting for a single response._

_A classic look in his eyes to tell her she was wrong. _

_He had told her he loved her, he had to want her._

_But she didn't get sigh or anything and deciding, she let him go. _

_"I thought I was what you wanted, but I guess not. Good-bye Tristan," she whispered with a final kiss on his cheek and turned to walk away down the bridge of the small town, back to her home, her place of belonging._

End of flashback

* * *

That had been months ago.

Breaking up with her one true love, at least she thought he would be, at the time had been one of the most difficult things she had ever done.

She cried and cried for days. Lorelai couldn't even get her to talk to her. That had been a first in their relationship, that's when she knew Rory was in love.

Now standing at the Gala for the newest DAR charity organized event she finally saw him.

It didn't make since. Well it did, he was the elite of Hartford, like her, and was expected to be here. She had hoped he wouldn't still look as good, but he did. Maybe it was best if she were to get a drink. She then saw him coming over to talk to her. Then again maybe alcohol wasn't the best idea.

She just needed some air and to find Lorelai. An escape goat to talk just for a moment because she knew Tristan wouldn't intrude on them. Not with where things were at now. That'd be too personal, and he didn't have that relationship anymore.

"Having fun at the party," Rory questioned pulling at Lorelai's arm and taking her to the balcony.

"Not really, thank you so much for saying something. I was hoping for anything before Mr. Braxton started talking again."

"No problem, I needed an escape goat too."

"Tristan," Lorelai asked knowingly.

"Yeah I just, "Rory started leaning against the railing watching the small sprinkles of snow start to fall, "didn't expect to see him. I mean I should've I just didn't."

"Did you say anything?"

"No."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, I walked to you before he could."

"Oh."

"Oh? What's that mean?"

"Nothing just maybe he wasn't going to talk to you. Maybe he is okay with the break up."

"I can't be the only one effected by our split. We loved each other, he had to be upset."

"Did he ever say that Rory," Lorelai asked her.

"I know he did," Rory said trying to convince herself more than her mom.

"Is love really love if only one of you believes in it?"

"I have to talk to him. I have to know. For me, I have to know."

She turned to leave to find Tristan.

* * *

She found him in an empty room. Few paintings hung on the wall. Most of them breathtakingly beautiful but some were questionable in taste. Not that any of that mattered, she had found him. Goal number one achieved. Now she just had to get the nerve to talk to him.

Standing in a jet-black tuxedo, Tristan gazed at a painting of the dark sky. A mixture between blacks and grays the night looked devastating. Like the thunderous clouds and bright as sun stars had just finished a duel and the beautiful stars had lost. They had become crushed under the defining clouds.

Deciding to sit down on the bench near by Tristan chose to wallow in self pity while staring at the painting. His position gave Rory the perfect opportunity to come in the room unnoticed.

Sitting down gently she whispered to him, "I missed you."

Turning slightly he faced her. Looking at her expression he could see the sadness it held. She meant it. She always was the one to tell the truth. And he said it back, "I missed you too."

"How have you been? Are you still seeing Claire?"

Claire McDowery, a smart and beautiful med student was his first relationship post Rory. He had jumped into it so fast with good intentions but he knew he had used her. Claire was a nice girl and he still felt bad.

"No Rory I'm not seeing Claire anymore."

"Oh, what else is happening then? I haven't heard from you in a while?"

She was trying. She was genuinely trying here. She had to know that he knew she was making an effort.

"I'm to leave for England in a few weeks. Start at Oxford in the fall, graduate school and all. What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying at Yale for grad school."

"Good for you Rory. Good for you."

Rory turned to walk away but before she did she looked at Tristan you one last time.

"You know, when I said I missed you, I didn't expect for you to say it back, because I knew you hadn't. I just wanted to let you know that I had."

And then she walked out of the room.

Tristan slumped down knowing that Rory could never be more wrong.

He had missed her so much.

Standing from the small bench, he headed to the bar.

Quietly removing herself from the door, Lorelai moved to get out of his way knowing he never saw her.

* * *

"I'll have a scotch," he ordered from the bartender.

Right when he was sliding the tip to the bartender Lorelai came up behind him.

"Ms. Gilmore"

"Relax, you can still call me Lorelai."

"Lorelai," Tristan corrected himself.

"So why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Why'd you do it? Why did you let her break up with you?"

"I had to do what was best for her. I knew I'd be leaving, it would've ended anyway."

"But you still had time?"

"Maybe, but looking back, I think that I just wasn't enough for her."

"Tristan you were more than enough."

"Maybe, I'll talk to you later, Lorelai, " he finished knowing it was an empty promise, most likely at least.

* * *

The time packing took never ceased to amaze Rory. Even after moving in and out of dorms each year it still took her days to finish the move.

Her mom and her had spent a numerous amount of the time distracting themselves with talks about everything but in the last hour it had been about Tristan.

"So he called you after the event at the gala?"

"Yeah and it was great. I mean I miss him you know? I'm just not used to being without him. But I wanted him to thank that I was."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I think I sounded way too overjoyed though."

"It'll get easier sweetie."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

Summer had come and Richard had begged her to go along with him for a trip to England. She refused at first knowing that Tristan's grandfather was there working as well as Tristan and Rory didn't want to have to deal with that situation, but then Richard used the I'm not exactly that young card on her and she had crumbled.

Now sitting here next to Tristan waiting for him to say something just to finish their conversation.

If it weren't for her grandfather she wouldn't be here.

Flashback

_"How did you know you were in love grandpa?" _

_"Love? It's complicated, but I'll tell you this," Richard leaned down to the then 8 year old Rory, "the second you're willing to make yourself miserable to make someone else happy, that's love right there." _

_"What about my happiness and everything?"_

"_If you aren't willing to risk it all, then you don't want it bad enough."_

_Richard had finished placing a soft kiss on his granddaughter's forehead._

End of flashback

Rory had dreamed about her first serious conversation with her grandfather and decided he knew something about love so her she was conversing with Tristan.

He finished what he had said and it was her turn to finally let him go.

"Okay well, I guess I just want to let you know that I'm not holding you to anything we may have said in the past," She paused to think about we he said a few months ago.

_"We'll be together forever, Mary," he promised with a kiss._

"I mean sometimes you make a promise and you mean it at the time, but then life gets in the way and makes it impossible to keep."

"Ror-"

"It's ok Tristan. I'm ok with saying goodbye."

She kissed his forehead and that was it.

* * *

Read and Review please...it's complete!


End file.
